Forum:Categories
This wiki has a problem, and I want we start a discussion about it. I'm getting REALLY sick of all those users that add articles to tons of (mostly useless) categories in order to get batches. Categories are used to put related subjects together. At the bottom of an article thumbnails are shown to articles that share categories with the current page. I think it is VERY ungly if I read the Allosaurus article, and Ian Malcolm is among the thumbnails at the bottom (both were in cat 1993). See standards for categories on Jurassic_Park_wiki:Common_mistakes#Categories. A huge amount of articles are added to these useless categories: * Brainy1130's Favorite Pages (stupid!) * 1993 (toooo general) * 1997 * Jurassic Park Trilogy (which includes ANYTHING JP related) * Synonym Dinosaurs (what is the point of it?) * Diplodocid (this isn't wikipedia) I have removed a lot of categories from pages. But I want us all to discuss WHICH categories we WILL use, because there are a lot of doubles. * Toy lines or Toy Lines or Toy Line * Enemies, Enemy, Villain, Villains or Antagonist * Jurassic, Jurassic Dinosaurs See complete list of categories: ' '. Animal categories Media and food categories I think that animal categories should make sure that the picture-links at the bottem of the articles link the reader to similar animals. Therefore, we should categorize animals only by what clade they belong. Why should we have categories that list them by games or film when we have templates like this: So, I propose to remove the categories like * Jurassic Park (film) dinosaurs * Herbivores * Small Carnivores what do you think? BastionMonk (talk) 12:44, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Clade categories However, this isn't wikipedia. Therefore, the categories don't have to be precise or contain paleontologic jargon. BastionMonk (talk) 10:37, April 10, 2014 (UTC) *Animals ** Arthropods ** Cephalopods ** Fish **Amphibians **Reptiles **Birds **Mammals Reptiles * Reptiles **Turtles **Crocodiles **Dinosaurs ** Marine reptiles ***Plesiosaurs ***Mosasaurs ***Ichthyosaur **Mammal-like reptiles Dinosaurs *Dinosaurs **Theropods ***Ostrich Dinosaurs ***Raptors (better known than Dromeosaurs) ****Birds **Sauropods **Ornithischia ***Stegosaurs (not Stegosauria or Thyreophora) ***Ankylosaurs ***Ornithopods ***Pachycephalosaurs ***Ceratopians I think we should add the subcategory Ornithischia, because this could also contain dinos like Pachycephalosaurus, which don't belong to Ornithopods or Ceratopians. BastionMonk (talk) 10:37, April 10, 2014 (UTC) You could use Marginocephalians for Ceratopsians and Pachycephalosaurs, or have a separate Pachycephalosaur group, as there are a fair few in various Jurassic Park media. Edaphosaurus (talk) 13:52, April 13, 2014 (UTC) I think we should make a category Pachycephalosaurs for the said animals instead of Marginocephalians. If Ceratosians have their own category, why not the Pachycephalosaurs? Collector1 :I like this idea, there are quite a few Pachycephalosaurs on this wiki; enough to have a cathegory. I think we should ban the cats Pachycephalosauridae and Marginocephalia. I don't think the latter has real use on a Jurassic Park wiki. BastionMonk (talk) 08:18, April 14, 2014 (UTC) ::I agree. Collector1 What about the category Ostrich Dinosaurs. It is the informal name of . It could list the small theropods like Gallimimus or Pelecanimimus. BastionMonk (talk) 07:47, April 17, 2014 (UTC) :Couldn't we just simply use Ornithomiosaurs instead? Collector1 Marine Creatures The category Marine Creatures should include these categories: * Arthropods * Cephalopods * Fish * Marine reptiles **Plesiosaurs **Mosasaurs **Ichthyosaur It should also contain these creatures that don't belong to any subcategories: * Diplocaulus Marine usually refers to sea creatures, and Diplocaulus was a fresh-water animalEdaphosaurus (talk) 13:52, April 13, 2014 (UTC) :Should we change the name into "Aquatic Animals" than? BastionMonk (talk) 08:18, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, that sounds sensible Edaphosaurus (talk) 08:24, April 14, 2014 (UTC) ::I agree as well. Collector1 Character categories There are lots of character categories. I don't think we should list characters by race, sex or good/bad orientation. The only cats the are helpfull, I think, are the JP media in which they appear and their profession. BastionMonk (talk) 10:10, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Well, NO-ONE is responding. So, I TAKE A DECISION. I think these categories are useless and should be removed from any page: *Anti-heroes‏‎ (4 members) *Characters killed by Tyrannosaurus Rex‏‎ (5 members) *Children remaining in the film‏‎ (2 members) *Deceased characters‏‎ (55 members) *Dinosaur Victim‏‎ (14 members) *Female characters‏‎ (32 members) feel free to add more. I agree with all of those except the "deceased characters". Jurassic Park Treasury (talk) 05:06, February 15, 2014 (UTC) :That gives spoilers I think. BastionMonk (talk) 10:10, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Picture categories I think we should categorize the billions of pictures we have. I think the categories should have a structure like this: *Jurassic Park Film Images ** Main Road Attack Images ** Tyrannosaurus Rescue Images * Tyrannosaurus Images **Tyrannosaurus Jurassic Park Film Images *** Main Road Attack Images *** Tyrannosaurus Rescue Images **Tyrannosaurus The Lost World Film Images **Tyrannosaurus Jurassic Park III Images **Tyrannosaurus Operation Genesis Images *Character Images **Alan Grant Images ***Alan Grant Jurassic Park Film Images ***Alan Grant Jurassic Park III Images ***Alan Grant Operation Genesis Images ***Alan Grant Builder Images Could you all please say what you think. I want to make a Mission for adding these cats. BastionMonk (talk) 10:10, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Banned categories * 1990‏‎ (61 members) *1993‏‎ (128 members) *1994‏‎ (13 members) *1995‏‎ (24 members) *1996‏‎ (2 members) *1997‏‎ (107 members) *1998‏‎ (37 members) *1999‏‎ (23 members) *2001‏‎ (127 members) *2002‏‎ (2 members) *2003‏‎ (24 members) *2004‏‎ (2 members) *2007‏‎ (3 members) *2011‏‎ (47 members) *2014‏‎ (1 member) *Abelisauroidea‏‎ (3 members) *Alpha-Females‏‎ (4 members) *Alpha-Males‏‎ (1 member) *Anti-heroes‏‎ (4 members) *Arboreal dinosaurs of the novels‏‎ (3 members) *Articles under construction‏‎ (1 member) *Beiwk fc‏‎ (1 member) *Brainy1130's Favorite Pages‏‎ (14 members) *Browse‏‎ (2 members) *Categories‏‎ (22 members) *Centrosaurinae‏‎ (1 member) *Chaos Effect toys‏‎ (3 members) *Chaos effect toys‏‎ (4 members) *Characters killed by Tyrannosaurus Rex‏‎ (5 members) *Chasmosaurinae‏‎ (2 members) *Children remaining in the film‏‎ (2 members) *Coelophysoidea‏‎ (2 members) *Contains Creatable Pages‏‎ (2 members) *Creatures‏‎ (20 members) *Cretaceous Dinosaurs‏‎ (2 members) *Dangerous Dinosaurs *Destroyed Locations‏‎ (4 members) *Destroyed Vehicles‏‎ (11 members) *Dicraeosaurid‏‎ (1 member) *Dinosaur‏‎ (1 member) *Dinosaur Combinations‏‎ (7 members) *Dinosaur Victim‏‎ (14 members) *Dinosaur combinations‏‎ (1 member) *Dinosaur combonations‏‎ (1 member) *Dinosaurs of Africa‏‎ (11 members) *Dinosaurs of Asia‏‎ (24 members) *Dinosaurs of Europe‏‎ (16 members) *Dinosaurs of North America‏‎ (37 members) *Dinosaurs of South America‏‎ (10 members) *Diplodocid‏‎ (3 members) *Dromaeosaurs‏‎ (10 members) *Expanded Universe‏‎ (47 members) *Expanded universe‏‎ (1 member) *Feathered Dinosaurs‏‎ (13 members) *Featured Articles‏‎ (5 members) *Female characters‏‎ (32 members) *Giganotosaurus *Incident‏‎ (3 members) *Intact Objects‏‎ (1 member) *Isla‏‎ (2 members) *Isla Nublar (movie canon) dinosaurs‏‎ (12 members) *Isla Nublar (novel canon) dinosaurs‏‎ (15 members) *Thescelosaurus